


Cookie Bears

by SupernaturalDingleBean



Series: Patton's Happy Household [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Queer platonic hubby's, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDingleBean/pseuds/SupernaturalDingleBean
Summary: You've heard of Overworked Logan comfort fics, now how about overworked Patton comfort fics?! Stay on your toes because its gonna be a wild ride.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Patton's Happy Household [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731850
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Cookie Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up on ages and details!  
> Patton: 42  
> Janus: 41  
> Virgil: 16  
> Roman, Remus, and Nora (Logan is trans, MTF): 14  
> Remy: 7  
> Thomas: 8 months

Thanksgiving, Patton's favorite holiday... Well maybe second factoring in Christmas. Either way it got Patton in a contagiously cheery mood. He was so excited to spend the day baking with his Family.

Well was is the key here. Patton had everything set out; 4 handmade chilled pie crusts, 2 cans of pumpkin, 4 jars of blueberry crofters, 3 bags of chocolate chips (extra for snacking), 2 bags of pecans, and fresh out of the fridge Gooseberries. He was just pulling up the recipe when he received a call from his boss. "Hello?" He answered with a chirp. 

"Mr. Heartwren, I'm going to need you to work today. Ms. George called out sick and we have no one else to work." His boss asked- no demanded of him.

"Oh... ya I can do that Mr. Smith, I'll be there in thirty, okay?"

"Yes that's fine." Mr. Smith replied before hanging up. Patton sighed heavily, making his way towards the bedroom. He gave a passing glance to the triplets who were currently heavily engaged in a game of Jenga. He couldn't help but smile as the oldest of the three, Remus, would pat the ground as the others pulled out they're blocks. 

"You look down in the dumps, whats wrong Pappy?" Virgil, the eldest of his sons, asked nonchalantly.

"No, no! Nothings up!" Patton squeaked, shrinking back under his eldest's unfocused gaze. "Really I am Virgil, I just got called into work, its not a big deal!" He swallowed. 

"Your going to work?" The youngest triplet, Nora, asked, "What about the pies? What about Thomas' first pie?" Nora pouted a little, adjusting her glasses.

"Well I'm sure Dad can help you with that." Patton spoke softly, running his hand over Nora's mop of unkempt hair. "And I'll be home in time to eat it with you. I pinky swear L- Nora." He smiled as wide as he could manage; Pinky finger extended towards his only daughter. Nora reluctantly shook fingers with him, still frowning as her papa sped walked into his room. 

"He's upset." Remy sat up from the couch setting his phone down on the table. 

"No duh inferior Rem," Remus scoffed. "He didn't even remember that Dad's gone over to Uncle Kris'." 

"Be nice Remus," Virgil chided. He was about to sit on the couch when Patton breezed past him. 

"Sorry Virgil! I'm just in a bit of a hurry." They're father chuckled softly, moving to the door. "Oh and don't forget to feed Thomas!" He opened the door before turning back. "Also this is very important... I love you." Patton made a heart gesture before leaving the house. 

"He's definitely out of it. He didn't give us all goodbye kisses." Roman noted. 

"Or check on Thomas." Virgil added with a soft nod, "He's been working a lot. His boss seems to think his time off is just a recommendation."

Patton drove to work head down and a frown stretched over his speckled cheeks. He went over his usual route, made his way into the parking lot and parked. He took a moment to compose himself before he got out. But once that was done he was back in work mode. Patton the helpful Tech support worker.

He made his way up the stairs, then down the hall, and finally into his cubicle. He was just about to put on his headphones when a voice drew him from his work daze. "Yo Patton! I thought you were supposed to have the day off. They brought me in to cover for you." Patton's coworker- Todd peaked over his cubicle wall. 

"Well apparently Molly called out sick poor girl." Patton giggled a little to hide the sigh in his throat.

"But still man, getting called on your off day must be rough."l

"You have no idea..." Patton murmerd under his breath. 

It was eight hours before Patton's replacement arrived. The clock read ten pm and he was exhausted. But none of that compared to the sorrow he felt in his stomach. The sorrow that came from missing Thanksgiving dinner with his family. He sighed, dragging himself down the stairs and to his van. "I hope Jay is awake." He mumbled, hopping inside the drivers seat.

Even though the drive was less than 15 minutes he detested every second of it. The way the road turned and swerved. The way it seemed to stretch on forever into the endless void of night. He couldn't stand any of it. 

When he arrived home he was pleasantly surprised to find the lights still on. And that his gentle wrapping upon the door was met immediately with it swinging open. "Hey Patton!" Janus' baby brother, Kris, ushered the elder in. 

"Kris what a surprise!" Patton squeaked out. "I thought you'd have gone home after dinner." He let out a sad sigh, making his way towards the kitchen to search for leftovers.

"That's silly Pat." Janus interjected from his seat at the head of a table brimming with food. Patton blinked for a moment, glancing quickly around at the faces of his children. "How could he leave if we haven't even had dinner yet. Especially since the kids spend so long making the pie." 

"We made it special for you!" Roman and Remus spoke in unison. 

"Ya we couldn't find the recipe so we kinda... threw everything in and baked it." Virgil laughed nervously. 

Patton just responded with a tearful grin. "I can't wait to try your delicious pie." With a pep in his step he sat down, ready to enjoy the traditional feast.


End file.
